Victimes de la décadence
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: 2025. Trois personnes, trois professions, trois histoires. En apparence opposés, ces personnages sont pourtant liés. Dans un monde où l'argent et le progrès dominent, une lueur nostalgique se profile. Une petite librairie qui cristallise tous leurs espoirs pour l'avenir. L'améthyste renaissant de ses cendres/Léger Dramione.
1. Astoria Greengrass

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Juste une petite mise au point par rapport à cette…fanfiction ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, en fait. Juste trois courtes histoires sur trois personnages différents, le tout étant lié d'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

_**Déjà, je tiens à préciser que ces textes sont à l'origine le fruit d'un travail pour mon projet d'arts plastiques. Ayant choisi le thème « Vision d'avenir », mon travail est axé sur un futur proche (2025) dans lequel j'ai imaginé un monde bouleversé, en continuité avec notre société actuelle. Donc, les idées principales étaient : un monde qui tourne autour de l'argent et dans lequel les métiers liés à l'économie priment, une avancée toujours plus grandissante dans le domaine des sciences et de la technologie, et les professions et matériaux liées à la littérature vus à la baisse – voire amenés à l'extinction. Assez négatif, un peu réaliste, mais peut-être un peu exagéré quand même. Je n'en sais trop rien.**_

_**Bref, en tout cas, c'est de là que me sont venues les idées, et ça explique aussi pourquoi les textes sont courts. Après, j'ai juste adapté aux personnages sorciers parce que je trouvais que leurs personnalités/physiques correspondaient plutôt bien. Les personnages sont repris, mais pas l'univers cependant. **_

_**Brefons encore; c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom d'Harry Potter, et j'espère de tout cœur que ça tient la route. Je croise les doigts.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ~**_

* * *

2025.

Astoria Greengrass.

Une trentenaire carriériste qui se dévoue entièrement à son emploi dans le commerce international.

Vêtue de son tailleur noir habituel, sa longue chevelure brune ramenée en un chignon strict, son smartphone collé à l'oreille et son sac à main à l'épaule, le menton levé, la mine sérieuse, elle marche d'un pas pressé, long et assuré malgré ses talons aiguilles de mise.

D'un regard extérieur, on pourrait la croire jeune, dynamique, diplômée d'une grande école, célibataire endurcie, indépendante ; ou juste brillante.

Et elle est un peu tout ça. Sauf une chose. Elle a déjà divorcé deux fois dans ce monde où on s'unie et se sépare dans un même souffle ; d'abord une déception cuisante avec le richissime mais trop intelligent Drago Malefoy, puis une lueur d'espoir avec le sauvage et rebelle Blaise Zabini qu'il s'est empressé de souffler sitôt qu'il l'a découverte enceinte, la laissant divorcée et mère à temps plein. Cette vie bien trop rangée ne lui avait pas sied. A la charge d'un petit garçon âgé de six ans depuis la matin-même, elle a parfois du mal à concilier vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Tandis qu'elle se trouve au téléphone avec un investisseur chinois sur le chemin de l'entreprise qu'elle dirige, elle vient tout juste de déposer son fils chez la baby-sitter. « Il y sera bien » pense-t-elle. « De toute façon, il est trop petit. Il ne comprend pas. Il s'amusera avec l'insouciance des enfants de son âge, comme d'habitude. » En réalité, il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. Assis sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, il pleure encore et encore l'absence de sa maman. Inconsolable devant une nounou paniquée, il comprend qu'elle l'a laissé seul en ce jour si spécial.

Mais le travail, ça n'attend pas. Si le vieux chinois veut discuter chiffres, elle lui pondra tous les graphiques qu'il voudra. L'épanouissement professionnel, le succès, l'argent; c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. C'est la clef d'une vie confortable pour son fils et pour elle-même. Elle en est convaincue. Tant pis si ses six ans l'empêchent de comprendre cela. Plus tard, il la remerciera de lui avoir offert une si belle vie.

Accélérant le pas tout en se concentrant sur son mandarin, elle longe la Tamise, bouscule quelques personnes, piétine à un passage clouté, traverse la rue, se fait bousculer à plusieurs reprises, emprunte une artère bondée en direction du Canary Wharf, son lieu de travail.

Chemin faisant, elle passe devant une petite échoppe un peu vieillotte – compétemment invisible et inexistante à son profil intransigeant. Pourtant, une violente bourrasque de vent vient fouetter son visage et, d'un mouvement naturel, sa tête pivote pour se protéger des forces de la nature. Alors, elle est bien obligée de rouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la boutique – une sorte de librairie. Si une moue méprisante vient assombrir son visage tandis qu'elle poursuit sa conversation téléphonique, c'était avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ses pas se sont arrêtés, et ses yeux par la même occasion. Ils restent accrochés à un détail, comme happés par quelque force obscure qui empêche la jeune femme de reprendre sa route.

D'un bleu pâle aux lettres joliment dorées incrustées dans le cuir de la couverture, un petit livre de conte se démarque de tous les autres ouvrages exposés. « Les contes de Beedle le Barde », déchiffre Astoria tandis que ses jambes s'avancent prudemment l'une après l'autre vers l'étrange magasin.

Contrastant avec la devanture délabrée de la boutique, une jeune femme pour le moins extravagante nettoie consciencieusement la vitrine d'exposition à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon et d'un peu de produit ménager à l'odeur irritante.

S'excusant mille fois à son interlocuteur téléphonique, la femme d'affaires le met en attente avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demande aussitôt cette dernière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pouvez-vous mettre ce livre de côté ? Je viendrais le chercher ce soir » répond Astoria.

Le ton impérieux qu'elle utilise et l'assurance qui s'en dégage ne laisse place à aucun refus. Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourne les talons et reprend sa route en même temps que son appel.

Repoussant la comptabilité et les chiffres de la bourse dans un coin de sa tête, c'est une toute autre machination qui se dessine à présent dans son esprit. Mettons qu'elle écourte sa pause déjeuner et expédie sa réunion de seize heures vite fait bien fait, elle aura le temps de chercher le livre, commander le dîner chez un traiteur – avec un gros gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert – et récupérer son fils dans la foulée.

Et alors, ils pourront passer une bonne soirée comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Son fils pourra fêter son anniversaire, et elle pourra se reposer un peu auprès de son petit bonhomme. Juste eux deux, sans élément perturbateur.

Astoria s'engouffre dans la bouche de métro, direction l'île aux chiens*. Et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle n'a qu'une seule hâte ; s'échapper de la meute.

Suivant le pas volontaire de son exigeante cliente du regard, un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune libraire. Faisant volte-face afin de répondre à la demande formulée plus tôt, elle pénètre dans _L'améthyste renaissant de ses cendres_, la porte se refermant derrière elle comme pour l'avaler toute entière.

* * *

*L'île aux chiens : nom donné au lieu où se trouve le quartier d'affaires du Canary Wharf.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà~**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé, mais j'espère que ça n'était pas trop mauvais. Ça n'a sans doute l'air de rien comme ça, mais c'est lié aux deux autres textes qui vont arriver prochainement ^^ Si votre curiosité est un tant soit peu piquée, je vous demande juste un petit peu de patience.**_

_**Et pourquoi ne pas me laisser votre avis pendant ce temps ? ;-)**_

_**Bref, à la prochaine !**_


	2. Drago Malefoy

_**Coucou ~**_

_**Voici le second chapitre sur Drago.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

2025.

Drago Malefoy.

Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés sur le côté, un sourire presque insolent aux lèvres et vêtu de sa blouse blanche habituelle, l'ingénieur a l'air confiant. Se tenant face à une tablée d'hommes en costards, une télécommande à la main, l'autre dans la poche, il fait défiler sa présentation pour promouvoir son nouveau projet.

Il a un poste élevé au sein de son entreprise, il gagne bien sa vie et il est reconnu à l'échelle mondiale. Il est l'un des scientifiques les plus prisés de son époque ; le meilleur du XXIe siècle, dit-on même. Sa voix est assurée lorsqu'il expose son nouveau projet, celui de raser les derniers arbres de la forêt amazonienne et de les remplacer par une énième succursale de Techno Corp. Il sait qu'il a l'attention de tous, et que bientôt leurs voix s'élèveront à la majorité pour valider son travail. On ne dénigre jamais son travail.

Il est brillant. Il brille dans son travail. Il éclaire les ignorants par son intelligence.

Pourtant, sa réussite sociale, elle, est au plus bas. A trente-deux ans, il n'a pas de femme, pas d'enfant, à peine un ou deux amis aussi paumés que lui, pas d'activité outre ses recherches. La seule relation sérieuse qu'il ait jamais eut reposait sur son salaire plus que convenable. La femme était belle. Vraiment. Astoria Greengrass de son nom. Le visage fin, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres pulpeuses, les hanches généreuses et le corps tout en courbes, elle l'a charmé au premier regard. Une femme fière, assurée, indépendante et indubitablement séduisante.

Si leur couple a semblé idyllique dans les premiers instants, c'était uniquement dû à l'euphorie des premiers émois, ceux-là même qui nous secouent lorsque l'on s'engage dans une nouvelle relation. Mais bien vite, elle s'est lassée de lui. De l'argent et des caresses, oui, ça il avait à lui donner. Mais pas assez de temps à lui consacrer, pas assez de concessions acceptées. Il ramenait sans cesse sa passion – son métier – dans sa vie personnelle, et la belle brune était lasse des innombrables références à la technologie, des longues dissertations sur les avantages de faire usage de la robotique dans sa vie quotidienne, des interminables présentations sur son projet en développement. Trop fantasmagorique pour elle, pas assez de concret. Pas assez de chiffres pour l'économiste aguerrie qu'elle était.

Il a voulu la supplier de rester à ses côtés malgré qu'elle le trompait depuis peu avec le séducteur Blaise Zabini. Mais la dernière once de fierté qui lui restait à ce moment-là l'a incité à se murer dans le silence. C'est le regard vide et le visage fermé qu'il l'a regardée s'en aller.

Maintenant elle n'est plus là, elle est partie avec le peu d'affection qu'elle lui a porté, ne laissant qu'un gouffre encore plus profond dans le cœur de l'ingénieur. Avant elle, il n'avait connu que les amourettes d'étudiant, après elle, il n'a jamais retrouvé que des histoires sans lendemain.

Alors, pour soigner son cœur – ou tout du moins le préserver d'encore plus de casse -, c'est tout naturellement qu'il a commencé à consacrer toujours plus de temps à son travail.

Son nouveau prototype de robot à tout faire a d'ailleurs nécessité de nombreuses recherches. Dans ce monde hypocrite dans lequel personne n'hésite à piller, détruire, rependre le malheur pour avancer toujours plus loin dans le chemin du « progrès », la population recherche cependant l'illusion que l'avancée, c'est aussi une voie vers un monde sain dans lequel tout le monde sera en sécurité. Vaines illusions que cela. Mais pour donner le change, Drago planche sur une technologie de pointe propre. Il cherche à mettre au point une nouvelle technologie inédite, reposant sur les mécanismes complexes de l'oxygène et de ses composantes. Du jamais vu. Et sans pollution en apparence. Juste une forêt rasée pour implanter l'usine de construction.

Cependant, il a dû partir à la recherche d'un livre afin de compléter son travail. Cette vieille relique. Malheureusement pour lui, la toile n'a pas su conserver les données adéquates à la réalisation de ses expériences dans sa banque de données. C'est pourquoi il a cherché l'adresse d'un antiquaire ou d'un vieux revendeur d'objets datant du début du siècle – même s'il doutait à ce moment-là que ça existait encore. Mais par miracle, sa recherche a donné un résultat : L'améthyste renaissant de ses cendres, petite librairie quasi anonyme dans une artère pourtant très fréquentée de la ville.

Il n'a pas immédiatement trouvé la boutique. Se tournant et se retournant sur lui –même à l'adresse indiquée par son GPS, il n'est pas parvenu pas à repérer la devanture au nom de la boutique. Irrité et redoutant d'avoir l'air stupide à chercher quelque chose qui n'existait somme toute pas, il s'est apprêté à retourner sur ses pas lorsqu'une fine brise a rabattu une mèche blonde devant ses yeux. D'un mouvement habile de la tête, il l'a rejetée en arrière. Et c'est alors qu'il l'a vu. L'améthyste renaissant de ses cendres, écrit à la main sur une grande bannière en bois au-dessus d'une porte ternie par l'usure du temps. Drago aurait pourtant juré avoir regardé dans cette direction une minute à peine auparavant.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il est finalement entré, il a trouvé l'ouvrage qu'il voulait et il est allé payer sa trouvaille. Il a été surpris par la richesse des thèmes abordés dans les ouvrages vendus, et du bon état de ceux-ci tandis que plus personne n'y prend garde de leurs jours. Tablettes et ordinateurs sont amplement suffisants pour avoir accès aux informations et sont beaucoup moins contraignants.

La jeune libraire à la caisse était souriante. Elle souriait comme si sa vie était la plus belle, alors même que son échoppe devait crouler sous les dettes. Pas moyen que quelqu'un vienne dans un endroit pareil.

Il lui a donné l'argent, elle souriait encore. Dans un élan de générosité, il lui a dit de garder la monnaie. Son sourire s'est encore élargit, et l'ingénieur l'a trouvée belle. Pas de cette beauté à la fois froide et sensuelle que l'on attribuait souvent aux mannequins – ou aux jolies femmes selon les critères actuels. Elle n'était ni mince, ni gracieuse, ni envoutante. En fait, malgré ses vêtements rouge et or excentriques et ses volumineuses boucles brunes, elle était plutôt banale – de cette banalité d'ordinaire assez repoussante. Pourtant, elle dégageait une aura de force et de sincérité peu commune. Et ses yeux, d'un brun chocolaté parsemé de noisette, semblaient refléter toute la chaleur qu'on avait ôtée à ce monde si impersonnel.

Il s'est retourné après ces quelques instants de contemplation, et est parti en lâchant à peine un au revoir. Finalement, il s'est décidé à revenir consulter les ouvrages de cette librairie un autre jour. Juste pour la revoir.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà ~**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ J'ai rapidement publié ce chapitre, mais je pense que le prochain mettra plus de temps. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ~**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	3. Hermione Granger

_**Hey!**_

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre ~**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

2025.

Hermione Granger.

Sa crinière brune retombant en boucles volumineuses sur ses épaules, les yeux rehaussés par un fin trait noir, la bouche rouge gourmande et un tendre sourire aux lèvres, la jeune libraire furète dans sa boutique en chantonnant. Un pas vers la gauche puis un autre vers la droite, le tout immédiatement suivi d'une pirouette parfaitement maitrisée que l'on accompagne d'un souple déhanché pour attirer les regards et rester dans le rythme, un mouvement de la tête qui dégage le visage suant mais heureux de l'encombrante chevelure, enfin, un petit saut les bras levés pour ranger un dernier ouvrage et clore la chorégraphie improvisée. Les joues colorées par l'effort, Hermione desserre sa cravate rouge et or et déboutonne le col de sa chemise blanche.

Etriquée entre un opérateur mobile et un magasin _high tech_, la petite échoppe qu'elle a ouverte trois ans plus tôt, à la fin de ses études, fait bien pâle figure. Elle n'a rien de spécial. Elle est même plutôt vieille et délabrée, et personne ne s'y arrête jamais. Malgré cela, elle reste sa plus grande fierté. Grâce à cet investissement, elle peut vivre au contact permanent de ces livres qu'elle chérit tant.

Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

_L'améthyste renaissant de ses cendres_. C'est le nom qu'elle lui a donné. Long, un peu compliqué, très fantasque, et surtout bien ridicule aux yeux des passants. Mais ça, c'est parce que personne ne sait ce qu'il signifie. Entremêlant le violet de l'améthyste, le gris des cendres et l'ombre des flammes rougeoyantes, c'est la plus grande production de son esprit selon elle.

Le rouge, c'est le symbole de la vitalité, de la force, de la puissance, de l'éclat. La couleur du feu, du sang et de la passion. Le rouge incite à l'action. Il provoque, entraine et encourage. Il est le symbole de la détermination qui brûle dans les veines de la jeune libraire, la volonté de se battre contre la société mise en place.

Le gris, c'est la couleur des cendres et du brouillard. De la douleur et de l'incompréhension. Le gris reflète les profondeurs de l'inconscient. La part la plus obscure et la plus cachée de notre conscience. C'est ce qui, en elle, représente toutes ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses dans le combat qu'elle veut mener. Toute la peur qu'elle ressent face au système enrayé par la technologie.

Le violet, c'est la couleur de l'améthyste. Une couleur tiède et apaisante. C'est la tempérance qui refrène la passion du rouge et le pessimisme du gris. Le juste milieu entre l'action irréfléchie qu'elle veut mener et la trop grande lucidité du monde qui l'entoure. C'est sa ligne de conduite, ce qui lui permet de survivre.

Tandis qu'elle a un peu de temps libre – comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne croule pas sous la clientèle -, elle suit son rituel. Elle prend un livre au hasard et le feuillette quelques instants. Elle laisse ses yeux glisser sur les pages et retenir les mots qui leur convient. Quand sa soif de littérature est apaisée, elle referme soigneusement l'ouvrage dans un bruissement de feuilles merveilleux. Pensive, elle laisse sa main effleurer la couverture rigide.

Ses doigts peuvent lire les lettres en relief du titre qu'on lui a donné ; _Les âmes vagabondes_.

Les âmes vagabondes, comme la jeune femme d'affaire qui est venu lui commander un livre pour enfant, comme le jeune ingénieur qui est venu lui acheter un ouvrage scientifique. Des âmes en peine qui se sont perdues. De celles qui veulent suivre le cours du temps mais qui n'y parviennent pas. Ils pensent s'être adaptés à leur époque ; ils sont au sommet dans leurs domaines. Et pourtant, c'est leur souffrance à eux qui est la plus grande.

Les âmes vagabondes, des hommes et des femmes qui marchent d'un pas assuré dans la rue mais qui errent dans leurs esprits à la recherche d'eux-mêmes.

Les âmes vagabondes, souvent dite condamnées car ce sont celles qui jamais ne peuvent s'arrêter. Elles demeurent incapables d'abandonner.

Et ainsi, toujours elles finissent par se retrouver.

Reposant le livre à sa place, Hermione décide d'aller se rafraichir quelque peu avant de fermer sa boutique. Elle a l'intuition que la journée n'est pas encore finie pour elle.

Debout devant la vitrine, Hermione sent sa nuque tiédir sous la caresse d'un œil invisible agissant tel un protecteur. Les yeux fermés et le menton relevé, un léger courant d'air s'enroule autour d'elle ; semble ramper sur le bitume avant de glisser sur ses chevilles, remonter ses cuisses dénudées sous sa jupe, cajoler la peau fine de son cou entre les pans de son col, jusqu'à soulever les mèches qui encadrent son visage et mourir dans une inspiration de la jeune femme. La brise a apporté avec elle le parfum de la nature ; mélange de l'odeur de la pluie et de la fragrance du bois humide.

Revigorée, Hermione se pare de sa plus belle expression avant de dévoiler le chocolat de ses pupilles. A quelques pas à peine, un des passants la regarde fixement de ses prunelles gris acier, un sourire à la fois moqueur mais timide aux lèvres. D'un geste souple de la main, elle invite chaleureusement le grand blond à pénétrer l'intérieur accueillant de son antre. La gueule béante, sa création n'attend plus qu'elle et l'engloutit à peine a-t-elle franchi son seuil. La vieille porte se referme alors, et la pancarte en bois au nom de la boutique frémit sous l'assaut d'une bourrasque d'Eole, comme prise d'un frisson délicieux.

La créature est repue pour un temps.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà ~**_

_**Cette troisième partie était censée être la dernière à l'origine, puisque mon travail s'arrêtait là. Mais comme j'ai changé beaucoup d'éléments dans mon entrain, je rédigerais un quatrième et ultime chapitre pour clore correctement cette courte histoire ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'ici ~**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	4. Epilogue

_**Hey!**_

_**Voici de quoi mettre un point final à cette histoire~**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

2029.

Hermione Granger.

Ca y'est ; elle vient de fêter ses trente ans. La nostalgie la submerge tandis qu'elle ouvre paresseusement la porte brinquebalante de sa petite librairie. L'odeur de poussière mêlée à celle des vieux livres l'assaille aussitôt, comme si la boutique entière lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Un rituel quotidien qui l'a toujours remplie de joie. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui évoque qu'une grande mélancolie.

Déjà quand elle a fêté ses dix-huit ans, elle a senti quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle s'est dit, c'est bon, je suis adulte maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à faire. La tristesse l'a engloutie alors qu'elle s'est sentie transportée dans un autre monde. Contrairement à tous les adolescents en manque de liberté et d'autonomie, Hermione n'a jamais aspirée à entrer dans la cour des grands. Pourtant, elle a toujours su que c'était inévitable. Toutes les responsabilités, la cruelle réalité qui frappe de plein fouet, les rêves qui se fanent, Hermione n'a jamais voulu de tout ça.

Quand elle a fêté ses vingt ans, elle s'est finalement fait une raison. Elle a compris que ce n'était pas une fatalité. Ou du moins, qu'elle pouvait choisir que ça ne soit pas une fatalité. Si elle a envie de rester dans son petit monde, loin des travers de la société dans laquelle elle baigne, c'est son choix, sa décision, sa responsabilité. Alors, elle est redevenue l'adolescente de dix-sept ans ; celle-là même qui vivait encore avec insouciance et simplicité et qui avait un unique rêve. Elle a arrêté ses études de droit sur un coup de tête et a commencé à travailler comme serveuse dans un cyber café afin de renflouer ses économies.

Jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait amassé assez de biens pour mener à bien son projet et fasse une trouvaille qui bouleversera le cours de son existence. Sur le trottoir, en face d'un pan de mur sale entre deux boutiques, un objet invisible aux yeux des passants qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle.

Hermione marche lentement dans sa librairie, le plancher en bois craquant largement sous ses pas. Elle ouvre la porte blanche immaculée de l'arrière-boutique, tâche brillante au cœur de la dominante de couleurs chaudes de son antre. Elle n'est plus jamais allée dans cette pièce. Plus depuis qu'elle a ouvert son échoppe. Elle a fait le serment ; que la prochaine fois qu'elle y retournerait, ce serait la fin. La fin du rêve. La fin de l'insouciance. La fin de sa librairie.

Sur une petite table devant elle, il y a un livre. Un livre ouvert à la dernière page. Eclairé d'une lumière qui lui semble propre, comme jaillissante de ses fines pages pourtant rendues jaunâtres par l'usure du temps.

Maintenant, elle a trente ans. Malgré sa détermination et ses convictions, elle a fait son temps. Il est temps pour elle de mettre un terme à son aventure et de vivre pleinement dans la réalité.

Elle caresse son ventre légèrement rebondi sous sa tunique. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un demi-adieu. Elle doit juste attendre. Jusqu'à la prochaine génération.

D'un geste doux mais ferme, elle place la paume de ses mains sous la couverture rigide de chaque côté du livre, et le referme dans un bruissement mat.

L'ouvrage pressé contre sa poitrine, elle revient sur ses pas, admirant une ultime fois son trésor tel qu'elle l'a conçu, avant d'arriver à la vieille porte d'entrée, dernier rempart avant de quitter définitivement ce monde tant chéri.

Elle franchit le seuil de la boutique.

Derrière elle, elle entend la porte se refermer, et la pancarte en bois craquer. Le regard protecteur qui réchauffe agréablement sa nuque et son dos s'estompe au grès de son avancée, jusqu'à disparaitre.

Elle regarde une dernière fois derrière elle.

Le pan de mur entre l'opérateur mobile et le magasin high tech est lisse et irrémédiablement nu.

La vieille librairie a disparu.

* * *

2030.

Drago Malefoy.

Actuellement l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Il avait oublié ce qu'étaient les joies simples de la vie. Avoir une femme avec qui il concevrait un merveilleux petit être à chérir et à dorloter. Que des idées illusoires jusqu'à ce que ça lui arrive à lui aussi.

Il a Hermione, il a Scorpius ; deux êtres à aimer, deux êtres qui embellissent sa vie au quotidien.

Bien sûr, il est toujours scientifique, toujours reconnu et toujours à la recherche du nouveau. Mais il sait maintenant gérer son temps de travail afin qu'il soit en adéquation avec sa toute nouvelle vie privée – ô combien chargée.

Et tout ça, il ne le doit qu'à une personne ; Hermione Granger, petite libraire insignifiante qui a pourtant su se rendre indispensable à ses yeux. C'est elle qui lui a tout appris, tout expliqué, qui l'a guidé sur un autre chemin que celui remplit d'épuisement et de solitude qu'il avait choisi – bon gré mal gré – de prendre.

Quand elle est rentrée, un soir, un épais livre étroitement serré contre elle, les yeux tristes et la moue nostalgique, alors qu'elle portait depuis trois mois déjà leur bébé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'angoisser. Il se demandait souvent si elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi de continuer sa vie avec lui, alors que leurs valeurs semblaient aux antipodes les unes des autres. Mais elle s'était contentée de poser une main sur sa joue, de la caresser avec douceur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et une lueur mélancolique dans le regard, et de lui dire : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago. Pas du tout. C'est juste… » Elle s'était adorablement mordu la lèvre inférieure à cet instant précis. « C'est à la fois la faute à personne et la faute à tout le monde. » « Juste la faute à cette société pourrie à laquelle je n'ai jamais su me faire » a-t-il sans mal deviné.

Après ça, ils se sont embrassés, avec autant de douceur que de ferveur, accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme une nécessité mutuelle de se souder à jamais. Le scellement d'une promesse muette entre eux. De toujours prendre soin de l'autre, et de l'aider à rester à la surface quand la vie et ses retors menacent de le submerger. Empêcher l'autre de se noyer. Toujours restés unis pour échapper à la solitude, fléau de leur époque. A jamais prendre soin de leur enfant, espoir de la génération prochaine.

Après ça, ils ont repris leur vie. Lui en tant que scientifique aux idées écologiques flambant neuves, connu sous un nouveau jour pour avoir déterré le programme de développement durable abandonné une décennie auparavant – une idée soufflée par sa chère et tendre et ses curieux livres. Elle en tant qu'institutrice à l'école primaire, apprenant aux jeunes pousses de leur monde comment se forger ses propres valeurs et à ne pas hésiter à lutter contre ce qui nous parait être mauvais pour le plus grand nombre.

Hermione ne lui a jamais dit. Comment sa librairie a pu disparaitre du jour au lendemain, ou pourquoi elle l'a seulement abandonnée. Elle lui a juste dit : « C'était le moment ».

Mais il y a une chose ; sa librairie est un peu magique. Il en est persuadé.

Elle les a réunis, elle les a fait changer ; leur a soufflé de quoi prendre un nouveau départ à deux pour vivre mieux. Elle a veillé sur elle, s'est méfiée de lui ; puis a veillé sur eux. Maintenant, ils sont lancés dans leur nouvelle vie, et elle a décidé de prendre congé. En attendant de nouvelles âmes prêtes à l'accueillir.

* * *

2031.

Astoria Greengrass.

Elle n'y est plus jamais retournée. A dire vrai, elle ne l'a plus jamais retrouvée. Chaque jour en passant l'artère bondée, elle a guetté. Mais la librairie n'a plus jamais pointé le bout de son nez. Elle l'avait déjà aidée, et elle n'avait plus rien à lui offrir à présent.

Car après avoir offert le livre à son fils et dignement fêter son sixième anniversaire, Astoria a pris conscience de toutes les choses qu'elle laissait passer dans sa vie. Des petites choses simples qui apportent pourtant un bonheur sincère. Elle avait passé un si bon moment avec son petit garçon, elle l'avait vu si rayonnant, qu'elle a décidé de ne plus jamais le délaisser.

Intelligent et observateur comme il l'était, son fils avait bien vite remarqué son émotion et les larmes dans ses yeux, et il s'en est adorablement inquiété en dardant ses prunelles immenses sur elle. Avec un sourire entendu et en levant le petit doigt, il lui avait demandé une promesse.

« On sera heureux, maman. »

Les joues rendues humides par les larmes qui avaient fini par couler, Astoria avait emboité son petit doigt dans celui du garçon.

« On sera heureux, je te le jure. »

« Et tu me trouveras un nouveau papa ? » ose demander le petit, aussi innocemment que possible.

« Oui, un nouveau papa. Il sera parfait et il prendra soin de nous deux. »

Avec une lueur indescriptible au fond de ses grands yeux, il conclut : « Tu seras enfin heureuse, maman. »

Emue, Astoria avait étreint son fils de toutes ses forces avant de planter des baisers sonores sur chaque parcelle de son visage, bercée par les éclats de rire enfantin qui résonnaient tout autour d'eux.

C'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Théodore Nott. Ni trop beau, ni trop laid, juste un homme comme tant d'autres qui pourtant a su la séduire. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire en coin, il a un charme particulier qui a su opérer. Au tempérament à la fois moqueur et doux, il est parfait pour elle. Il a juste ce qu'il faut de sarcasme pour lu tenir tête et éviter qu'elle ne se perde à nouveau en chemin, et juste ce qu'il faut de tendresse pour la combler d'amour et la rassurer dans les périodes les plus difficiles. Longtemps resté célibataire et n'ayant jamais connu de relation sérieuse, il a pourtant vite su apprendre à s'adapter à la vie de famille et à prendre soin d'une femme et d'un enfant.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont épanouis. Mère et fils ont tenu leur promesse. Ils sont heureux et ont trouvé le pilier parfait pour soutenir leur famille.

La magie de l'améthyste a opéré.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà ~ C'est terminé, maintenant. J'avoue que je...déteste cette "fanfiction" x) J'ai beau la relire, je ne l'aime pas. Pas tant du point de vue de l'histoire, mais surtout de l'écriture. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout bâclé. Bref, j'espère que ça aura quand même plu à certains (^^)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ~ **_

_**Et à une prochaine fois peut-être!**_


End file.
